


Errand Disaster

by ChibbyPanda



Series: Werewolf Mischief [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Errands, Gen, Some minor ship, The Secrets of Liocott Island, probably doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibbyPanda/pseuds/ChibbyPanda
Summary: Camellia is just running errands when something unexpected happen.





	Errand Disaster

Practice is just over and everyone is taking a break. They decided to get out of the lodge and do whatever they want.

Meanwhile, Camellia is in the grocery store buying some vegetables for a recipe she wants to try to make for dinner. 

"That would be $100," the old and friendly cashier lady says.

Camellia gives the money as she carries the grocery bags. She has to walk carefully. The bags are a bit heavy.

"I can't wait to cook these goodies for dinner," she says excitedly to herself but then—

She bumps into something...or  _someon_ e.

"Oww..." She then notices that the plastic bags are ripped and the vegetables fall out.

"Watch where you're going!" An angry voice suddenly pops out.

"Oh! I am so sorr—"

But before she can finish her apology, she is shocked to see that the person who actually said those words is Shawn.

"Shawn! I did not see you... uhh I am sorr—"

She stops there as she is scared of the way the silver haired boy's eyes looked at hers. It's so red with anger.

"You are such a clumsy and stupid girl!" He exclaims mockingly. "You will never be a good manager with that dumb brain of yours."

He then steps on some of her vegetables. Crushed carrots and squished tomatoes are seen on the ground.

"Make sure my dinner has no vegetables for it disgusts me seeing those greens! I want fresh meat instead. You got that?"

Camellia is shocked with the words he just said. She can feel herself on the verge of tears. She looks down on the floor, trying to not show the silver haired boy that she's going to cry. She doesn't understand. Of all times, just why is this happening to her—

A pale hand is extended to her. She looks at the one who offer it with confusion. Why is Shawn doing this?

"Huh?"

"Get up! You are making a mess here," he says while grabbing her hand and helping her stand up.

Camellia does not understand. Shawn has been not himself lately. He developed a cruel personality who is rude and selfish towards his friends. However, what happened just now...it's as if she can see a bit of his real self.

"Um..." Camellia starts shyly. "T-Thank you for—"

Before she can say anything more, Shawn unexpectedly gives her a kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks turn red and she's at a loss of words.

"There. We are even. You are just too cute to stay mad at," he says in a playful tone. But then he switches to a threatening one. "But if you act careless again...you will be wishing that you're not the manager of this soccer team."

Camellia just stands there staring at him as he leaves her alone, confused by what just happened.

At that moment, she has forgotten about her vegetables and the joy of cooking them.

* * *

"Camellia... Camellia... CAMELLIA!"

"Huh?"

"You're spacing out again," Tori says.

"Oh. Sorry," Camellia answers.

"Are you OK? You've been spacing out since this afternoon," Silvia asks, concerned for her friend.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Really."

The girls look at her unconvinced but Celia just says:

"If you say so."

The girls get back to doing their business as Camellia sighs with relief. She can't put what happened out of her head. She touches her cheek as she begins to blush. Could it be that she's...

The fire alarm suddenly goes off as the water sprinklers turn on and spit out water. It drives everyone to panic. It's so loud that it's hard to know who's screaming what.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"MY HAIR!"

"WHO DID THIS?!"

"SCOTTY!?"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

Camellia finds herself wet as well. She knew it's not Scotty's prank, but none other than Shawn (For some reason, he enjoys pranking the team lately. Scotty's annoyed though; his pranks became the second problem and he doesn't like the fact that his jokes are being beaten by someone else). 

She sighs as the feeling of awkwardness starts rushing over her. Perhaps, whatever she's feeling is just something that came out from a surprising moment.


End file.
